


偷闲

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 9





	偷闲

近来张先生为演唱会忙得脚不沾地，不时又要出席品牌活动，新开的酒吧也需要宣传，甚至为之生出几根白发。  
另一头完show的关生则开始了满世界跑的假期，大开吃戒，不时发来啃着雪糕筒的自拍。  
“小白眼狼。”张先生熄了手机屏幕，看着面前满屏的音轨叹了一口气。  
一个多月前，我为了你的演唱会可是鞠躬尽瘁呢。你倒好，在我最忙的时候玩得这么开心。  
不过，稍微吃胖了一点。脸圆一些更好看。他想道。  
“着多点衫啊，小心感冒。”他回复道。  
“知啦张生，你安心工作啦～”那头发来的语音背景嘈杂，爱人的声音软绵绵似乎带了醉意。  
张生忍不住蹙起眉。  
“……早点返酒店啊，晚上一个人好不安全。”  
“嗯，马上就走啦。”  
“有没有挂住我？”张生总是忍不住问这样的问题。  
“没有喔，点算啊？”关生也一如既往地逗他。  
“没有？返来你就知错了。”  
他甚至可以想象到屏幕那头的关生吐了吐舌头。  
关生对谁都很温柔，似乎很少发脾气，是大家心目中大天使一样的存在。  
哪怕是面对媒体的刻薄提问，他也可以笑着从容回答。  
唯独对张生挑剔得很。衣服没有熨平整要嫌弃，早餐煮得太咸要嫌弃，睡前忘记关客厅的灯也要嫌弃。  
“专做低能事。”关生总是这样评价他。  
对此他好像从来都懒得辩解。  
关生把柔软那一面朝向身边的朋友和他的观众，独愿意把那点小脾气留给他。  
在这一行里生存下去已经是如履薄冰了。只有在爱人面前，他无需伪装和忍耐，可以把所有的委屈和不安都向他倾诉。  
他心里住的小恶魔呀，只属于张生一个人。  
“几时返来啊？”  
都说一日不见如隔三秋，而他已经一个多星期没有见到关生了。  
“嗯……再玩多几天吧。”  
哼。当真是一点都没挂住他。  
“我继续加班啦，你早点回酒店休息啊。”  
“辛苦晒啦，返来犒劳下你。mua～”  
张生无奈地放下手机，继续对着那几十条音轨发愁。  
香港的深夜，居民区只剩寥寥几点灯光，写字楼里仍灯火通明。  
张生也是无眠的一份子。  
把音频发给同事的时候，天已经蒙蒙亮了。  
困意汹涌而来，张生感到年近四十的他有些经不起这样程度的熬夜了。  
张生找了一条薄毛毯，终于可以在沙发上闭目养神一阵，下午还要去参加发布会。  
他很快昏昏沉沉地睡着。  
睡梦中似乎闻到关生的味道。  
他还梦到穿着日式浴衣的关生轻轻吻他。  
熟悉的软软的嘴唇，有甜甜的金平糖的味道。  
吻到缺氧时有些局促的呼吸，带着轻喘。  
好真实。  
其实当一段感情长达十几年，几乎就少有这样旖旎的梦境了。  
他们对彼此的每一寸肌肤都过于熟悉，到了对方每一个小动作都能解读出它表达的所有需求。  
以至于被电话响声惊醒的时候，忍不住骂了一句粗口。  
但看到来电显示的那一刻怨气全消。  
“喂？”  
“我在机场，快点来接我。”恋人的声音略带点疲惫，含着些许撒娇的意味。  
“你返左嚟？不是话再玩几日吗？”  
“你到底来不来？”  
张生无奈地起身，穿上外套出了工作室的门。  
十一月的广东仍未入冬，在机场出口见到关生的时候，他手里攥着在东京登机时的毛呢大衣，偏厚的卫衣仍然把人热得脸颊红红，格外可爱。  
和习惯大手一挥发国际快递的张生不同，关生力图节省哪怕十块钱邮费，在那边买的手信礼品通通人力带回。  
关生坐在行李箱上，看着张生哼哧哼哧把大包小包的东西搬上车，一边搬一边抱怨:“咁多野又咁重，点解唔快递啊！”  
“你都唔知啲运费几贵！我边有你咁有钱啊？”关生一边憋笑一边嫌弃他。  
“系啦，我卖苦力就唔使钱。”张生把最后一箱东西塞进后备箱，扶了扶腰，“上车。”  
关上车门，张生顺着替爱人系安全带的动作吻了上去。  
关生身上带着未尽的暑气，在充斥着冷气的车内显得格外灼热。  
唇舌一番交缠，熟悉的气息再一次侵占了彼此的口腔，逼戾的空间里气温急速攀升，呼吸间都有了情欲的味道。  
张生把手伸进爱人的衣服下摆，对爱人结实的腰腹上下其手。  
“喂，”关生按住他躁动不安的手，佯怒道：“做咩咁心急啊，返去先做啦。”  
张生又不满足地在关生的腰上掐了一下，引得爱人一声低喘，“我好挂住你啊。”他说。然后狠狠啄了一下他的嘴唇，转过去启动了车辆。  
“返屋企定系去酒店？”  
“我都住左成半个月酒店了，仲要我住酒店？”  
“系系系，关生讲乜都啱。”一只手握着方向盘，一只手又不安分地在俩人大腿上摩挲。  
两个人从下车一路吻到房间，张生把爱人压在门背上亲得对方嘴唇红肿，不时发出呼吸困难的低喘。  
关生把手臂搭在张生肩上，任由他在自己颈项间舔吻，烙下一小块一小块红痕。  
张生掀起他的卫衣，一手掐着他的腰，一手在对方结实的胸肌上煽风点火。  
“嗯哼……”关生不自觉地将身体贴近爱人，一条腿缠上他的腰。  
“又话唔挂住我？”张生倾身向前，将腿挤进他两腿之间，用膝盖轻轻顶着他胯下撑起的帐篷，“佢好似唔系咁讲喔。” 揪住他胸前的红豆，一边揉搓一边挑衅。  
关生两腿发软，整个人靠在张生怀里，任由男人在他身上胡作非为，几声低喘从嘴里溢出。  
“去床上。”他搂着张生的腰说。  
张生把人压在床上，脱去他的卫衣和牛仔裤，由  
锁骨开始自上而下吻他，直至胯间。  
他隔着黑色纯棉布料用鼻尖轻轻蹭那个鼓包，一手按住身下人微微颤抖的大腿根。  
前端溢出的液体已经将布料洇湿一小片，使得那一块颜色更加深沉。  
张生挑衅地用嘴含住那一块，舌尖绕着顶端打转，不时轻轻吮吸。隔靴搔痒，勾得爱人难耐地轻呼。  
“快点......”关生命令道。  
“乖，”张生抬起头，舔了舔嘴唇，对他露出狡黠的笑：“叫老公。”  
不知道是不是张生的恶趣味太多太俗，关生在床上几乎从来不扭捏，一手支起半边身子，一手抚摸过张生的嘴角，压着嗓子说道：“老公，快点。”  
尝到了甜头，张生利落地把那条碍事的内裤脱掉，张嘴含住那根挺立。  
关生深吸一口气表示满意。  
舌尖娴熟地在爱人的器官上游走，自根部至顶端，描摹出每一根筋络，双唇的炙热包裹着欲望，除了直观地感受到器物的不断膨胀，皮肤与被单摩擦的声音亦进一步助燃欲望。  
关生揪着张生的头发，忍不住挺腰在他嘴里抽插。  
张生亦温柔地配合，直到爱人轻颤着泄在自己嘴里。  
关生喜欢接吻，多于做爱。  
到底是哪一位天才，想到以接吻来表达爱？它的价值胜过人类诞生以来所有的发明。  
他吻着张生，不顾他口中残留的精液的味道，舌尖在彼此的口腔里翻搅，交缠，带来的轻微窒息感等同致幻剂一般叫他眼神迷离，飘向幻境。  
张生做事张扬，牙尖嘴利，喜欢掌控全局，在工作与生活中都颇有大家长的气势。  
但在床上是完完全全臣服于关生的温柔的奴隶。  
他将沾了润滑的手指探入他的后穴，轻柔地撩拨着内壁的软肉，耐心地开拓，并俯身吻他的嘴。  
关生用腿勾住爱人的腰，认真地回应他的吻。  
待肠壁在手指的调教下变得湿润柔软，刚泄过的性器又抬头，关生也快要融化在吻里了。  
“我要入来啦。”张生拨开他额前的乱发，在额头上轻轻落下一吻，提醒道。  
“嗯……”  
前端缓缓挤进甬道，炙热和酥麻的快感自脚尖升起，直到发梢。关生舒服地叹了一口气，双臂搂紧了爱人的脖子。  
张生喜欢在浅处逗留，缓慢地进出，直到身下的人啃他的肩膀求他进深一点。  
得了指令，他挺腰长驱直入，逐渐加快了抽插的速度，屋里水声哒哒，怀里的爱人失神的呻吟格外婉转动听。  
“啊……慢点……我唔得了……嗯……”  
“咁快唔得？关生你系咪老咗啊？”张生握住他胯下那根，用拇指堵住了铃口，一面顶他一面调侃道。  
“喂……你让我去啊……”身体里的巨物不断顶撞着他的敏感点，关生像搁浅的鱼一般大口大口地呼吸，即将到来的高潮和不得泄身的窒息感叫他带上了哭腔。  
“唔准。”张生固执地低声说。他掐着爱人的腰，一次次重重撞进他的身体，“我地要一起去。”  
“咁你……你快点……”  
“啱啱咪话慢点嘅咩？”张生故意放慢了速度，在他里头慢慢碾磨，轻轻啃他的耳垂。  
“快点……”关生眼底已染了雾气，红红的，像只可怜的小兔子求助一般望着他。  
“男人唔可以咁快噶。”张生又说，语气好像很认真，眼里却带着宠溺的笑意，“不过因为你，我都可以快一点点——”  
然后俯下身去在他身体里狠狠反复顶撞，低吼着射在他身体里的同时松开了对关生的禁锢，白灼溅在他的胸腹上，融化的奶油一般往下滴。  
注射终生的爱情，于身体中寄居。  
“斌斌。”他在他耳边轻声地说，“我好挂住你啊。”  
“我知。”高潮余韵中的关生搂着他的脖子，“我都系。”  
两人维持着交合的姿势放空了一会，关生突然捏住张生的脸：“是喔你下昼系咪仲有工作啊？你仲唔去准备？”  
“我请咗假噶啦。”张生委屈地说。  
“畀Mani知道仲唔汤咗我？！”  
“你唔讲，我又唔讲，佢点会知嘞？”  
“……你啊。”

张生抱起爱人进了浴室，默默盘算起午后的“节目”。  
偷得浮生半日闲，当然要和爱人好好过。


End file.
